


Dirty Clothes

by AlfaAngel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfaAngel/pseuds/AlfaAngel
Summary: After spending his night with his drunk friends in his apartment, Ryan ended up having nothing but a pair of boxers because his friends ended up ruining his closet and drawers thanks to their upset stomachs. It was past midnight when he was in the middle of doing his clothes when he heard a knock and was surprised to see Cartoonz there. Once he let him in, thinks started to get a bit dirty.





	Dirty Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic and it was a request from a buddy. I know it's not good and detailed but I'm still learning! I hope you enjoy!

Ohm sighed as he put his clothes in the dryer and closed the lid. He turned it on and walked out of the small room where his dryer and washer were and looked at the timer on the stove. It was past 2 am and he was washing his clothes. He had a few friends over for a get together but without him knowing, one of his friends brought beers. He thought that a few wouldn’t be that bad but he forgot he had more in the fridge and one of his friends invited someone else and they brought even more beers. Ohm was smart not to hurry and drink his beers so he only had two or three but his friends were completely wasted. So wasted that one thought that his closet was the bathroom and threw up in there and another one threw up on Ohm while Ohm tried to help him to the actual bathroom. Ohm had to call them a uber and send them back to their houses and now he was in his boxers, washing his clothes at 2 am.  
“Might as well sleep on the couch tonight,” Ohm said to himself. “My room reeks too much to fall asleep and I should clean my closet after I wake up”  
He sat on the couch and turned on his TV. He was channel surfing when he heard a soft knock. He paused for a minute and lowered the volume of his TV.  
Strange, he thought. It’s past 2 am, no one I know would be awake at this time. Maybe is was my-  
There was another knock but this one was louder. Ohm stood up and made his way to the front door then he peeked through the peephole. He was shocked to see Luke standing there, with his arms crossed and shaking. He quickly opened the door, the cold air hitting his whole body.  
“Cartoonz?! What are you doing here? It’s way past midnight!”  
“First let me in!” Cartoonz said through chattering teeth. “It’s so fucking cold out here I’m freezing my ass off!”  
Ohm opened the door more so Cartoonz can enter and quickly closed the door once Luke was in. He turned towards Cartoonz and saw him taking off his jacket and sighing out of relief.  
“That son of a bitch,” Cartoonz cursed under his breath. “This is the last time I’m doing Del a solid.”  
Cartoonz turned towards Ohm. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up”  
“Oh I wasn’t asleep, I was doing laundry”  
“At 2 am? In your underwear?”  
Ohm completely forgot that he was naked. His face turned a deep shade of red and he raised his arms in defence. “I-I can explain! I had a few friends over and they got so drunk that one threw up in my closet and another one threw up on me!”  
“Gross”  
“Hey! I took a shower!”  
“Alright, then why didn’t you just put on some PJs that you keep in your drawers?”  
“About that.... You see, another friend wanted to help clean my closet so they went into my drawers and grab all of my PJs and started to clean my closet with them. Also, I forgot to do laundry last week so I didn’t have much clean clothes to begin with…”  
Cartoonz slowly nodded in understanding and Ohm noticed him walking unevenly to the couch and a faint smell of alcohol hit his nose.  
“Toonzy, are you...drunk?”  
“Not really,” Cartoonz said as he sat on the couch. “I just came back from the bar with Del and Evan and had a little much. Those two were flirting so much in front of me that I thought if I drink enough alcohol that I would hopefully lose my vision”  
“I… don’t think that’s how it works…”  
“I know, I tried it already”  
Ohm couldn’t help but chuckle then he just remembered. “Oh right, why are you here then?”  
“Del wanted to take Evan back to our apartment so they can fuck so Del begged me to go somewhere else while he and Evan had the apartment to themselves so the only place that came in mind was yours and here I am”  
“Oh, alright then”  
There was an awkward silence and Ohm shivered.  
“Why are you just standing there?” Cartoonz patted the spot next to him. “Come sit down instead of standing there being cold”  
Ohm’s heart started to race, he slowly made his way to the couch while trying to calm down his heart. He sat next to Cartoonz, putting some space in between them.  
Shit, Ohm thought. I just noticed that I'm sitting next to Cartoonz, naked! And we're the only two in my apartment...with no one around…  
Ohm shook his head, trying to get rid of where that thought was heading. They both sat in silence as they watch the TV, Ohm couldn't focus as he still try to calm down his fast beating heart and was trying so hard not to sneak a peek at Cartoonz.  
“This is fucking boring,” Cartoonz said as he reached over to the other side of Ohm for the remote.  
Ohm felt Cartoonz’s arm rub against his bare chest, slightly rubbing his nipples, making him jump. He bit his lower lip so he can stop himself from making a noise. He didn't notice but him and Cartoonz were now sitting so close to each other that their thighs were touching. Cartoonz must've scooted closer so he can grab the remote. Then Cartoonz put an arm around Ohm’s shoulders, almost like it was a natural thing for him to do. The hairs and bare skin of Cartoonz’s arm rubbed the back of Ohm’s neck, making a shiver run down his spine. He was able to smell the warm smell of Cartoonz cologne mixed with alcohol which made Ohm’s heart beat faster. It didn't help that Cartoonz lean against him, putting his head on his shoulder. Cartoonz’s beard tickled his shoulder and his thigh rubbed against his. Ohm shivered at the touch, silently cursing at the fabric between them.  
“You okay, Ohm?” Cartoonz asked. “You're shivering quite a bit”  
Cartoonz’s warm voice next to his ear send another shiver down his spine and felt heat gathering between his legs.  
Fuck, calm down Ryan, calm down. “I-I’m fine,” he said between shaky breathes.  
“You don't sound fine and you're breathing heavily”  
Ohm haven’t noticed that he was breathing in short, sharp breaths and was pressing his legs together to hopefully cover the boner that was growing between his legs. Cartoonz lifted his head and looked at Ohm, not minding that their faces were literally right in front of each other.  
“Are you coming down with a fever? Your face it really red,” he put a hand on Ohm’s thigh. “Or are you just drunk?”  
Cartoonz looked like he wanted to say something else but he looked down at Ohm. “Ohm, are you…”  
Fuck! “I-I need to g-go check on my clothes!” With that, he sprinted out of the room like a rabbit.  
Ohm quickly closed the door and lean against his dryer, trying to calm himself down. Shit! Why right now?! When he's here! Ohm has always liked Cartoonz for as long as he can remember. Always loved the man how he talked, done things, and say his name in that deep voice. Sometimes when they both play together that Cartoonz teases Ohm so much with sexual jokes and comments that Ohm got hard and had to take care of it after their recording session.  
Ohm tried so hard to calm his shaking breath but the arousal between his legs didn't let him. He suddenly felt a warm, heavy body pressed against his back and to Ohm’s surprise, instead of being shocked he let out a quiet moan.  
“You really are turned on,” a hot voice said in his ears.  
“C-Cartoonz?”  
Ohm didn't even heard him open the door and come in. Cartoonz’s body felt so good against Ohm’s back that he automatically pressed against him. Cartoonz noticed and pressed Ohm between the dryer and himself. He ran his lips behind Ohm’s neck and behind his ear, making Ohm moan softly.  
“You very sensitive behind your neck, aren't you?” Cartoonz said in a teasing tone. “Also right here”  
Cartoonz ran a hand against Ohm’s bare chest and rubbed small circles on Ohm’s nipple, making Ohm moan more. The other hand ran up his thigh and slipped into his boxers, teasing and rubbing the areas around Ohm’s hot member. Ohm moan louder at the sensations all over his body.  
“Your body is so sensitive,” Cartoonz whispered. “And your shoulders are turning red”  
Cartoonz softly ran his teeth over Ohm’s shoulder.  
“T-Toonzy…”  
“Hmm?”  
“P-Please, I-I can't, I n-need-”  
Ohm didn't finished because he let out a loud moan as Cartoonz grinds his hips against Ohm’s. Ohm whole body shuddered as he felt Cartoonz’s own arousal through their clothes.  
“Fuck Ohm! If you're going to beg at me with that face and voice, I'm going to lose it!”  
Cartoonz quickly slipped Ohm’s boxers off and turned him to face him. Cartoonz lifted him up and sat him down on the dryer. Cartoonz put his hand around Ohm’s member, making him inhale sharply, and stroked it gently. Ohm moan loudly but then he let out a cry when he felt Cartoonz’s wet tongue on his tip. Cartoonz used one of his hands to massage his dick while his tongue worked on his tip. His other hand spread his legs apart and rubbed against his inner thigh. Ohm whole body shook with pleasure as Cartoonz tongue flick him member’s head. Ohm felt his orgasms rushing in as he moan. Cartoonz then grabbed Ohm’s waist and put his whole member in his mouth.  
“Ah!” Ohm cried out.  
He felt Cartoonz tongue slowly slide on his dick as Cartoonz pulled back his head then quickly put the member back in his mouth. Ohm let out loud, long moans as Cartoonz kept repeating. As Cartoonz sped up, Ohm clinged onto the side of the dryer like his life depend on it.  
“I’m going to-! I'm going-”  
Then Cartoonz quickly pulled away. “Not yet,” he growled.  
Cartoonz pulled Ohm closer and pressed his lips roughly against his. Ohm tried to keep up with the hungry kiss as he wrapped his legs around Cartoonz waist. Cartoonz tongue thrust into Ohm’s mouth, making Ohm muffle a moan. Ohm heard a small click, like a bottle being flicked open. After a while he felt a cold, slick finger pressed against his entrance. Ohm tried to moan out loud but Cartoonz kept his lips hungrily over his. When Cartoonz pressed a finger inside, Ohm tore his lips away from Cartoonz and cried out.  
“Fuck, your tight,” Cartoonz grunt. “Gotta thank Del later for the small tube of lube”  
It wasn't long before Cartoonz slid in a second finger, stretching out Ohm even more. Pain mixed with pleasure drove Ohm wild as he kept moaning. A third finger followed not too long after, Cartoonz quickly thrust in deeply and slowly pulled his fingers out. As Cartoonz quickly thrust his fingers in, it hit Ohm’s prostate making him cry out loudly. Ohm clenched Cartoonz fingers tightly and Cartoonz couldn't help but chuckle.  
“T-Toonzy...please…” Ohm begged. “I-I can't- I want- please!”  
Ohm couldn't complete his sentences but Cartoonz knew what he wanted. Cartoonz pulled Ohm into another rough kiss as he unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants with his boxers. He then quickly enters, surprised how smoothly it went in. Ohm legs and arms clung harder against Cartoonz’s body. Cartoonz slowly began to to move then his rhythm sped up. As he thrust into Ohm, he ran his lips down Ohm’s chin to his neck, leaving red marks along the way. He couldn't help but run one of his hand over his chest, rubbing and pinching his nipple. Ohm had his arms around Cartoonz’s neck and ran his hands through his hair as he moan and cried out his name. Ohm tightened his legs around Cartoonz’s waist, trying to get him to go deeper. When he did, Cartoonz tip rubbed against his prostate and Ohm cried out louder. Ohm’s orgasms came rushing, his whole world went white as he came between them two. Cartoonz gave one more thrust before he came after. They both slowly slid to the floor and stopped to catch their breaths. Ohm softly put his hand on Cartoonz’s cheek and gave him a soft, long, passionate kiss.  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
“I know,” Cartoonz smirked. “I love you to”


End file.
